


Lord Snow and Lady Karstark

by DancingSnowflakes23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A drabble I wrote a long time ago, Jon does not join the Night's Watch, Robb Lives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: Jon Snow marries Alys Karstark to bring the Karstarks back into the fold.
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Lord Snow and Lady Karstark

**Jon**

"I have executed Rickard Karstark as a traitor for murdering two of my hostages. I need you to bring the Karstark’s back to us and I shall wed my Frey bride.“

With this command, Jon had traveled to Winterfell. Now he was back in his home and peered north, where the Wall spread as far as the eye could see.

He had left the Wall when he had heard about his father’s death by the hands of the Lannisters, never looking back.

Lady Catelyn had not been pleased at first, but Robb had welcomed him with open arms.

They had fought the Lannisters together, but the war was far from done and Robb was needed in the south.

Thus, he had sent Jon to Winterfell rule for his brother’s, who had barely escaped an attack of the Ironborn.

Lady Catelyn had not been pleased, but she was more occupied in tending to her ailing father than to be upset about Robb’s decision, especially after she had freed the Kingslayer.

Robb had been furious and Lord Karstark had been even angrier and had killed the boys to take revenge against the Kingslayer.

Innocent boys.

Jon could not blame for executing the bitter old man, but it had not been brought him many friends.

That he was to wed Alys Karstark had surprised him even more.

He had never thought he would wed, especially not such a highborn lady as Lady Alys Karstark, but then her family had fallen from grace.

Perhaps their match was more fitting than he thought.

Even so, he couldn’t help but feel anxious about meeting his bride.

He was stepping from one foot to the other, as he was watching the dirty road curling in the distance.

Alys Karstark had sent a raven a day ago. She should be arriving at Winterfell any day now.

And then, Jon wondered not for the first time. What would be then? He would marry her, as he had promised Robb, and return to Karhold with her and put order among his new banners.

Bannermen. He would have bannermen and a wife, all that he had never thought possible. And he would do it for Robb and on Robb's behalf. Jon was walking restlessly along the battlements.

Finally, in the distance, he saw people riding towards Winterfell and rushed down the steps.

There she was. They were just waiting for Alys Karstark and after the hustle and bustle among the men of the Karstarks, she could only have ridden to him with a few loyal followers.

Jon alerted the guards that they were opening the gate and hoped he would be there in time to see them.

The wedding was scheduled for the very same day.

This was a political alliance, he recalled. And yet he stood with pounding heart in the grove of the gods of Winterfell and held out his hand to the brown-haired girl, who stood next to him with wide eyes. Alys reminded him painfully of Arya, still lost in the south.

Only Bran and Rickon stood by the heart tree as they gave their vows, a reminder of Jon's family.

Alys had only brought her steward and the ill tiding that her uncle was trying to usurp the inheritance. He had even talked about marrying her off to her cousin. At least that is what she would now oppose.

A soft breeze was rustling through the leaves as if the Old Gods wanted to give them their blessings.

Jon felt his nervous stomach settle. Yet, the excitement was still there.

He was married, just like that. Hesitantly, he turned to Alys, whose brown eyes watched him warily, then briefly pressed his lips against hers.

The crowd applauded lightly before turning and dispersed.

The celebration took place in the great hall, with Alys on his other side.

He drank little and ate less, and yet he found that Alys was eating even less.

There was no bedding ceremony.

Instead, he got up calmly and simply, offered his hand to Alys, and led her out of the hall, heart pounding and throat dry.

"Thank you," said Alys in a hesitant voice as they were on their way to the guest house where they would share their bridal chamber tonight. "I thought …"

“I don't like this tradition,” Jon said curtly.

It was one of the larger rooms. There was a wide bed, two windows, and a dozen candles, which he lit one after the other, drenching the room in bright candlelight.

Alys was standing in front of the bed and was watching him.

He didn't know if it was the light or if she really was that pale, but Jon was feeling sick again.

Now the consummation of the marriage would have to follow.

He felt like a fool. He knew that Robb had not gone into his marriage without experience and most certainly Theon would not lie with his wife for the first time, because before that he had already known all the willing women in Winterfell.

"I remember when I was in Winterfell years ago," said Alys. “I was six or seven and there was talk my father would arrange a marriage between me and Robb. I danced with you …Do you remember? You were so sullen and grumpy.“

She smiled hesitatingly and Jon tried to look less grumpy.

"I thought I would never marry myself because I was just the bastard."

That was not the right topic to start the wedding night.

Alys pulled away from the bed and drew closer.

"Now you are no longer just a bastard, but kin to the Starks by marriage.“

It was true.

Jon reached out and gently stroked her long brown hair.

It fell down all the way to her waist.

She was beautiful, despite her pointed chin and long face, which reminded him a little of his sister Arya.

"I don’t know much about these matters," Jon tried to explain. “I was a bastard all my life and I never wanted a child to suffer the same fate as me, that's why I never have a wife ... have ... "

"Neither do I," Alys wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Then, she let go and looked up at him, brown eyes in which he found nothing but honesty and warmth.

"Well, then I shall try being less grumpy,“ he promised.

She laughed.

"That’s a good promise to make.“

Alys turned and turned her back to him: Fortunately, she only needed a little help before she could peel herself off the dress and stand in front of him in a simple slip.

She was thin, almost skinny, more like a child than a woman.

Jon swallowed hard before he pulled his tunic over his head and untied the strings of his breeches.

"Let me," whispered Alys and stepped closer. Her fingers were tracing the muscles that tensed under her touch. Jon had always trained diligently and had become a good swordsman, but a relentless fighter against himself.

His cheeks burned hot when he watched Alys push down her smallclothes.

Alys was strangely shy when he pushed her down on the bed and climbed beside her.

Alys' breasts were small, when she was on her back like now, the nipples rose imperceptibly over her ribs. When Jon touched them, she flinched, then giggled.

Alys turned to look at him and pulled his head closer to kiss him.

Jon felt himself grow hot and hard, something he had never allowed himself before.

They kissed a bit more before he rolled her on her back, gently pushing her legs apart.

Alys gave him a fearful look, but there was no other way.

It would be too pleasant to push in and indulge in the sensations it caused.

It would be too easy to ignore the fact that Alys was lying below him and, despite all her efforts, could not suppress a low whimper.

Jon stopped immediately.

"We can continue another time," he offered and wanted to back off, but her small hands clung to him and held him in place.

"It is fine," she assured him. "If you could just kiss me a little more ..."

Jon did as she had asked of him.

And once they got started, they did it a handful of more times that night.

…


End file.
